It was DESTINY: Our Poisonous Love
by kimkimmo
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister is practically the Hyuga prodigy's best friend. But what happens when that feeling turns into something more? Will both overcome it and feel the same way?


I know, I know. I'm kind of lagging it on the _Cupid's Melody _story but hey! You can't blame my brain for coming up with something different! But no worries, I will continue _Cupid's Melody._

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto / Naruto: Shippuden, or any of the characters. If I did, this story wouldn't be on (duh). And yes, Mizu does belong to me, for as I made her up. :D Enjoy.

You can find a picture of Mizu,Yudoku, and the Genjutsu Sharingan on my profile under the heading "PicLinks" under the subheading "It was DESTINY: Our Poisonous Love".

Directory:

_**[Mizu's Thoughts]**_

_{[Yudoku's Thoughts – Heard in Mizu's Head]}_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was DESTINY: Our Poisonous Love<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: It's One Troublesome Memory**_

_**-Mizu's POV-**_

My name is Uchiha Mizu. But you can call me Blaze; Kakashi-sensei came up with that. I'm Uchiha Sasuke's and Uchiha Itachi's little sister. _**[Or should I say Uchiha Sasuke's little twin sister? Yeah, we're twins, but he was born before me. But just by a couple of minutes. So I won't say he's older.]**_ _{[Even though he technically is?]}_ _**[Shut up, Yudoku. Anyway, continuing on...]**_ Daughter, and youngest child, of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. My teammates are Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Yes, I did graduate the academy a year before Sasuke. But that was only due to the fact that Gai-sensei wanted to see how an Uchiha and a Hyuga would cope. And don't asked me why Gai-sensei chose me to be on his team, because I still don't know. I'm Sasuke's age and I'm not driven by revenge, that's Sasuke's job. And if you're wondering, I also have awakened my Sharingan; I wouldn't be a true Uchiha if I hadn't. But then again, it's not like my father was here to see it happen...

I didn't try to stop Sasuke from leaving the Leaf. I knew he'd do it eventually. There really was no point in trying. He'd probably just knock me out, like he did to Sakura. Yeah, I saw that. And I did not try to stop him. I only tried to talk to him. That didn't go so well. At least I didn't fall asleep on a bench.

Neji and Tenten were the first to notice how bad I was doing after Sasuke left. But, hey, they couldn't blame me. I did go after Sasuke with the Sasuke Retrieval Squad led by Shikamaru. But I was backup. Mainly healing both Choji and Neji, who were in an unstable and critical condition. I was almost too late to save them. Almost.

Did I tell you that I have spirit living inside me? No, I'm not a Jinchuriki. But apparently, the deepest part of my mind developed a spirit inside of me. Her name is Yudoku. And she's cool. _{[Hn.]} __**[Stop being so arrogant, Yudoku. I'm only complimenting you.] **_She comes out of me when I make Shadow Clones or whenever I want her to. She has a sweet, high-pitched voice, sort of like Hinata's. She can be a little too overprotective but I can live with that. Even though she's part of me, she knows when to come out and when it's good to shut up. _**[I **__**think she knows...] **__{[Hey!]} _Everyone knows about her and they not to mess with her, 'cause she will beat the hell out of you. Ask Naruto if you want to know how bad that is.

Yudoku is a master of genjutsu, making me one too. Because of her unusual and sometimes tacit power, whenever I use genjutsu, my Genjustu Sharingan awakens. But, I'll you more about that was time goes by. Why don't I go along and tell you my story? Oh right, 'cause Yudoku insisted on an introduction. _{[Just go on.]} __**[Hn.]**_

***Flashback***

_**-Mizu's POV-**_

"But Gai-sensei!" I whined, poking Neji. He flinched and gently pushed me away, sneering. I scowled back. Gai-sensei sighed again, tired of my whining. Lee chuckled and Tenten smirked. "Why do I have to work with _Neji?_"

"It's true! I haven't worked with Mizu in a _long _time!" Tenten agreed. I shot her a thankful look, and she smiled.

"You worked with her yesterday!" Gai-sensei objected. Tenten opened her mouth to retort but I spoke first.

"That's why! It's been twenty-four hours! That's a long time!" I exclaimed. Lee laughed. Tenten nodded, her face full of agreement. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"I work with her everyday," Neji said, with a tone of disgust.

"Fine. Tenten, Mizu. Neji, Lee. There, you happy now?" Gai-sensei said, annoyed. Not many people have the talent to annoy Gai-sensei. _{[That's not a talent.]} __**[Ignoring that.] **_I couldn't deny the grin on my face. Tenten and I high-fived and laughed. Then the sparring began.

I'm not gonna say that sparring with Tenten is easy, 'cause, believe me, it's not. Having about a thousand kunai thrown at you with absolute precision is something that not many can dodge. And I did get some scratches, but I'm not that bad, right?

I hissed when a kunai slid right passed my left cheek. And that was so gonna leave a mark. I felt stupid for waiting so long to realize that I should activate my Sharingan. Yeah, I'm like that sometimes: slow.

And here comes Uchiha Mizu, about to turn the tables. I'll tell you the truth. I have two different types of Sharingan. _**[I told you I'd get to that.] **__{[Shh!]} _There's the normal Sharingan, which I'm absolutely sure that you've seen in both of my brothers; they're rather very dependent on it. But then there's the Genjutsu Sharingan that only belongs to me. _{[Who's being arrogant now?]} __**[I'm not gonna answer you. -.-] **_Anyway, the Genjutsu Sharingan looks very different. It kind looks like a flower or something; it's not like I'm gonna see it myself 'cause I'm the one using it... So, yeah.

Time passed and sunset finally came, marking the end of our training. Mmm... What's that smell?

"Hey... Blaze, you smell that?" Tenten asked. I nodded, a dazed expression on my face.

"It smells like... Tomatoes?" I asked. _{[She likes tomatoes, just like Sasuke. -Sigh-}] _Tenten nodded.

I walked a little more and Tenten turned upon another street. And now I was stuck with the Hyuga. Sigh. An awkward silence the whole time. The left corner of my lips twitched, showing my discomfort. And to make things worse, Neji was walking on my left. And you know how sharp the Hyuga's eyes are.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked, his tone clearing saying he didn't care. The famous Uchiha smirk played on my lips. Hey, can you blame me? After all, I _am_ part of the Uchiha clan.

"That's something for me to know," I smirked, challenging him. He looked at me from the corner of his pale eyes. They're not white, but rather a really pale lavender; a very sharp contrast to my dark gray ones. Oh, didn't you know? Sasuke's eyes aren't black, they're just a really dark gray. I would know, I'm his twin sister.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll figure it out eventually."

Amused, I said, "Oh, yeah? Why are you so sure?"

"Why? Because reading you is not difficult. You should try to be more impassive."

"And pessimistic, like you?" _{[Oooo! Buuuuuuurrrnnn!]} __**[Hn.]**_

He didn't answer but the silence clearly said, "Hey, I'm not pessimistic. Just emotionless."

"But whatever, you know? It's not like I'm going to change because of you," I said. _{[She ruined the mood -.-]}._

A smirked played on his lips this time, "You'd be surprised."

Did the Hyuga prodigy just challenge me? _{[I believe so, m'lady.]} __**[You're not helping, Yudoku.]**_

It was my turn to return to the silence. I couldn't help but be relieved when he turned onto a different direction. Why is it that Gai-sensei always chooses a training site farthest from me?

_{[M'lady!]}_

_**[I'm not in the mood right now, Yudoku.]**_

_{[Is it because you were just challenged by that Hyuga boy?]}_

_**[Look. Do you want me to listen to you, or not?]**_

_{[Yes! Actually, your older brother is... Umm... Why don't you just hurry and see for yourself?]}_

_**[Wait! What happened?]**_

Ugh. Now I have to hurry up, you see? Damn. Sasuke should know by now that I hate hurrying when it comes to coming home.

I took the short-cut, through the forest. Oh, I can't wait. Sasuke gonna whup my ass with his "Why are you late, Mizu?" speech. Sigh.

Why, oh why, is the sun setting so damn quickly? Why is the moon rising so fast? Why is fate bring my life to a metaphorical end?

I break through the door, not literately. And the sight in front of me makes me angry.

One part is every girl's dream, excluding me 'cause it'd just be wrong in my case. There's Uchiha Sasuke, shirtless. The next part could just be the end of Sasuke. He's hold up Yudoku, by the neck. And she's weakly tugging at his wrist. Cruel, huh?

Yeah, no, not really. It's happened before but Yudoku never reacts to him.

Sasuke looks at me, his head turning slowly. Oh fuck, his Sharingan is activated. His eyes blazed with anger, causing them to appear even scarier. A shiver runs down my spine once. And people call me Blaze. They should see Sasuke right now.

The left corner of my lips twitched. I tend to do that when I'm either uncomfortable, mad, annoyed, and so on and so forth. With Sasuke's eyes watching my tiny motion with high focus, he immediately released Yudoku.

"Mizu..." Sasuke murmured. I'm so in for it now. He never says my name like that, unless he's worried or pissed off. And worried isn't the case right now.

"Sasuke," I said, in a feigned calm voice. Yudoku runs to my side and bows before me, her forehead touching the floor. I sighed, "Yudoku, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to do that."

She doesn't listen to me and stands up. Her very own being becomes a gentle fog. And she disappears. _**[I can see how much you care about me, Yudoku. Leaving me alone to face the hell standing in front of me.] **__{[Hehe. It wasn't my fault...]}_

Okay, so I'm gonna ignore that.

Sasuke's eyes don't lose their scary edge as he walks toward me. They don't even soften as his glare rips through me. Ever since he got that stupid Heaven Cursed Mark, his attitude has changed. Even I can't get under his skin and bring the sweet and wonderful side of Sasuke. And trust me, if I can't do that, no one can.

My eyes come across his bed, where there is a beige backpack. It's full of stuff and my eyes widen, tearing up. Instead of coming up to me completely, he stops and takes a few steps back. His Sharingan deactivates and returns to soft dark gray glow.

"Sasuke," I whispered, my voice trembling uncontrollably. I take one step forward but he moves backward.

His eyes soften this time, but to a degree. He sighs and doesn't dare to look into my eyes. A choked sound escapes my throat.

I knew this would happen someday. But I didn't want it to happen so quickly, so soon. My head spins and my vision blurs.

It's all going too fast.

He rubs his hands together before looking up at me.

"Blaze?" he asks, his voice dim. My eyelids heave and he catches me before I fall face first into the ground.

I clung to him for a while, letting the tears spill. He didn't say a word about leaving but the mere sight is enough to tell me. It's a twin thing, you see. I can't read his mind but reading, and knowing, his intentions is enough.

He brushed the tears with his thumb but said no words of comfort. There weren't any to begin with.

***Flashback End***

_**-Neji's POV-**_

I watched as Mizu traveled, at my side. She gracefully jumped from branch to branch, her expression telling me to leave her alone in her own world. The left corner of her lips twitched and I immediately know something is bothering her.

She moistens her lips before frowning and shaking her head. Her turns to me, her expression blank.

"Hyuga?" she asks. That's something about her; she hardly ever says my name. And when she does, it has nothing to do with something good.

"Yes?" I reply, averting my eyes from her. She sighs and shakes her head, dispelling the thought from her head.

"It's... Nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing if it's troubling you."

She didn't answer; the frown appeared on her face again.

"What's wrong, Mizu?" I ask, my voice sounding foreign. She bit her lower lip.

"I was just noticing... That everything can be taken away from you in a second... Don't you think?" she murmurs. Her words caught Tenten's attention.

"You mean like... Death?" Tenten asked, seeming interested in the topic. She even slowed down to Mizu's unusually slow pace.

"In a sense," Mizu said, returning to herself.

"I suppose..." I muttered, agreeing.

"Blaze?" Tenten asked, her voice uncertain.

"Yes?" Mizu replied, curious.

"What's it like... Losing a loved one?" Tenten asked, murmuring softly. Mizu gulped but nonetheless answered.

"It's... A troublesome thing, really."

"And... What's it like to remember?"

"It's a troublesome moment."

"Can anyone offer comfort?"

"There isn't any to begin with."

_**-Mizu's POV-**_

"So pessimistic," Tenten teased, trying to lighten the mood. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fact that I had just had a flashback with Neji stating I'd be surprised about changing. Fail.

"Gai-sensei!" I called.

"Yes?" he yelled back. Lee turn to look back at me.

"Can we stop?" Tenten shouted.

"And why's that?" Gai-sensei asked.

"Chakra levels. I'm low over here," Tenten called. I swear that was only giving Gai-sensei more reason why we should push ourselves.

"Almost out. At this rate, I'll collapse in an hour," I called, trying to buy myself some break time.

"What about you. Neji?" Gai asked, trying to find an excuse to keep going.

"We might as well stop. Having two down will get us there in more time if we keep going. We'll have to stop eventually."

"Hmm," Gai-sensei hummed, contemplating the odds. We continued on for a significant amount of kilometers.

* * *

><p>So, what'd you think? Review, please! :)<p> 


End file.
